Demi's Daughter
by A-different-story5104
Summary: When you spend your whole life feeling like something is missing you tend to concentrate on that missing thing and not the good surrounding you. That's what happened to Isabel, but what is the thing she's missing?
1. The start of change

**This is my first story so don't judge i'm not a great writer. But give me advice in the comments if you think of any advice., I'm always open to improvements.**

Hey, my name is Isabel Lovato, until a couple of years ago my surname was a lie, I thought it was Wong, but little did I know the truth behind my family would be as complicated as speaking Cantonese when your English. I'm only 18 but I've been through my fair share of troubles, if you want to know listen and step into my life.

Sweat caused my thin white shirt to stick to me like a leech as I slid my keys into my house door wearily, today had been one of those days in which nothing cheered you up, but I guess that's mostly my life. Since as long I can remember I've been depressed but I only realised it when I was eleven, I kept it bottled up for two years but eventually it started to progress into other disorders and as much as I was ashamed I knew I had to tell someone, I knew a few people were empathetic but I still started off slow, one person at a time.

I didn't think anyone was home so I went upstairs not saying a word, usually i would sing a song or something but, I wasn't really in the mood, even if I had to hide everything from my family, I didn't have the strength at the moment to keep mask on.

My family was messed up, but I never felt like I could trust them. Yes both my sister's were emotionally ill as well, Alice self harmed and Emily was sucidal, but didn't trust them not to tell my dad, he wouldn't understand he would just panic and get stressed his stress always turns to anger and that brings back memories, memorise I don't want to remember no matter how little they are.

When I got to my room I flipped down on my bed, but as I looked up I saw how much of a mess my room was and no matter how much I try messes and unorganised stuff always bothers me, so I got up and spent the next three hours tidying the space in the center of my room and my tables. It still annoyed me but I didn't have time to organise each wardrobe at least now I could see my room clearly.

My bed backed up against the far wall underneath the windows, one on the far wall and the other on the far right next to the other, I long wardrobe stood along the right wall next to the window, two sliding doors one with a mirror the other wood and another door that opened and closed normally. A desk with a wooden folding chair tucked neatly underneath and a chest of drawers along the remaining wall. A small ditch in the wall right over where you come in was home to another wooden wardrobe that held my books. The walls were painted red and purple and a creme carpet covered the floor with a creme roof.

I sat back down on my bed thinking over how to organise my room tomorrow each section planned carefully, i was so caught up in thinking i didn't hear the door downstairs and the faint mumered aguing, eventually after organising my room in my head, i look around and my eyes catch my two pink heart shaped bowls that were piled on top of each other to hide what was inside them. I shouldn't of looked at them it takes my mind back to negative places even with a glimpse, my leg starts shaking as my mind begins to argue with itself again, the sensible side never wins and I eventually give in, my mind telling me not to every second until the razor blades pierce my skin and I carve into my skin craving that feeling of pain I deserve. I can't stop myself anymore, I got control last month, sort of, I got a clean streak of five and saying how bad I was before that's an achievement but I went of the rails again, I don't remember what triggered it but something did and now I can't go back.

I'm in the middle of my final cut when the creak of my door rings through my ears and my body goes into panic mode. Until I hear the voice and I soon become curious.

"Isabel..."

 **Hope you like the first chapter.**


	2. Secrets are never kept forever

**This is the second chapter, remember to comment, I like good and bad comments preferably good but the bad I can learn from.**

"Isabel?" A soft voice repeated from the door, why didn't i check first if anyone was home, my family can't deal with another messed up kid.

I shrink down automatically pulling down my shirt but what about the bloody tissue besides me or the razor, my body was in complete panic mode. My arm moves suddenly to cover the tissue and i move my body to hide the view of the razor hoping that the person didn't see the sudden movement. Then i remember i don't even know this person, I haven't seen her face yet. Maybe she's maybe she's innocent like the boy Robert in my year who wouldn't understand even if the answer was put right in front of his face. I put my mask on and hope for the best.

That is until i find out who it is.

I forget about what i had been doing prior and stare accidently pushing the bloody tissue to the floor as the shock takes over my body. Demi Lovato is standing in my room. The Demi Lovato that has given me hope even when I have a rasor blade ready to slit my wrists.

I am brought back to reality when her face turns to shock as her gaze is drawn to the bloody tissue on the floor, "what's that?" she asks her voice hardly audiable. My mind races trying to find and excuse. Nose bleed, that's it, that's believable, isn't it. "Um, I ha-had a no-nose bleed." I state trying to sound as convincing as posible, silently cursing at my stutter. "You don't look like you've had a nose bleed." she takes a step forward to take a closer look and I automatically lean back in attempt to protect my secret i'm certain she already knew.

But that was a bad idea, by leaning back i had moved my body that was covering the razor blade that was still covered in blood. I didn't notice i had uncovered it until she leaned over and picked it up. "A nose bleed, really?" sarcasm and anger clearly evident in her voice and my protective insticts came, "why do you care anyway?" my voice begining to rise as i stand up, fists in a ball. She shouldn't of found out.

Demi looked down as if the answer was written on her feet and mumbled something. "I'm sorry, what?" the anger still evident in my voice, this was my favourite singer and people would die for this moment but here I am angry, I bet you in one minute i'll be either the saddest or the happiest person on earth. I stopped ranting in my head when i could hear the quiet murmers from Demi again.

This time I didn't get angry, there was something about seeing her so distressed, it made me feel sorry for her and I calmed down instantly; but i wasn't at the point of showing my sympathy so I allowed my face to tilt to the side and create a confused look, asking her to repeat what she said. Then her words came out like slow motion.

"I'm you're mom"

 **Hope your enjoying the story, please give me advice if you come up with any.**


End file.
